Wrong Side
by Lambinator
Summary: Izuku believed him, after all, he was the only one who believed in him. That was, until he met her. Now, he's not quite sure what to think. Villain Deku AU, Izuocha. Rated T for eventual drug misuse, sexual references, and some other circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

Izuku Midoriya was not the best swimmer. Although he could keep himself afloat, he couldn't hold his breath for nearly long enough to be confident in the water. He often felt himself get light headed after holding his breath for 20 seconds or so.

With tears stinging his eyes, He was clawing at the green liquid mass that was blocking his mouth desperately, to no avail. He had been doing this for about a minute, and he felt as though he was going to faint any second.

All might, on his patrol, had been stopped just short of his location, after some children asked for some autographs.

The sewer monster chuckled "Thank goodness you're so weak! Usually it'd take 5 minutes to get in someone's head, but you're barely putting up a fight!"

A black metallic rod with red streaks penetrated the monster, Missing Izuku's head by mere inches.

The sludge monster's face moved over to the back of Izuku's "Ha, that's fuckin' sad! You can't cut sludge you idiot!" He cackled with a stupid grin, Izuku's struggling had weakened considerably.

After the sludge monster had spoken, his eyes widened. "H-hey what are y-" His sludge was being forced to bunch together, including the sludge that was being used to suffocate Izuku.

The sludge then took the shape of a humanoid figure, before.. well.. It became human.

Izuku's eyes widened incredulously, before collapsing onto his knees and clutching his heart, gasping for air, sweet sweet air.

"W-WHAT THE FUCK?!" The… former slime monster looked down at his bare body. "W-what the fuck did you do to me?!" He looked at the person behind Izuku.

Izuku heard one single step sound from behind him before the former sludge monster bolted.

He felt a hand rest gently on his shoulder. "Are you alright, boy?" A concerned voice reached his ears.

Izuku turned to face his saviour, his eyes widening slightly in surprise, and perhaps a little fear before shuffling over to the wall of the bridge, putting space in between him.

He understands that's a rude way to treat your saviour, but in his defence, he did look scary.

He was dressed in a sharp suit, with some piece of machinery covering his face. "Relax, boy. If I wanted to hurt you, you would know." He said factually. Izuku wasn't sure if this reassured him.

"T-thank you..." Izuku finally said, his hand ghosting over his neck.

"So, were you waiting to use your quirk, or would it not of helped?" The masked man sat down beside him.

"O-Oh.. I.. um.. I don't have one." Izuku answered, He fiddled with his fingers, avoiding his gaze.

The man was speechless for a moment. "Quirkless, hm? I've only met one other quirkless guy in my life time, and I'm quite an old man." He mused, looking down at him.

"R-right." Izuku sighed before turning to face him "I-I'm sorry if this seems rude but… it feels fitting to ask someone from the profession! C-could someone who's quirkless become a hero?"

The man chuckled. "I'm not from the profession." He answered bluntly.

Izuku's eyes widened. "W-what? You're not a hero?" The man nodded in confirmation. "B-but you saved me!"

"You don't need to be a hero to save people. Heroes and villains are just meaningless titles." The man explained, Izuku was listening, intrigued in what he had to say. "You decide who you are and what you want to be, it's never as black and white as heroes and villains, but rather, it's just saving people in your own way."

The man then put his hand in his suit's breast pocket. "You want to save people, don't you?"

Izuku nodded vigorously "Whenever I feel the need to!" He confirmed. "Whenever they look like they need saving, I want to be the guy that they can rely on!"

"You can't do that quirkless." The man seemed to crush his dreams in an instant.

"O-oh." Izuku's head hung. "Right."

"But…" The man began. "There is a way for you to get a quirk, but it's a binding process, you'd be agreeing to save people _**my **_way."

Izuku had spent his entire life wishing he could do more, that he didn't just have to stand and watch as terrible things happened, and he could just fix it himself. Countless times, he had been shoved down by his friends, doctors, heroes, and even his mother. He was told he couldn't be a hero, that it was useless trying, from everyone he met.

Izuku shot to his feet. "It's still saving people, right?! In that case I'll do it!"

The man stood, slower and with less enthusiasm as the younger one in the pair. "I do like your enthusiasm." He stated simply, before holding his hand to his head. Izuku flinched slightly, his body stiffened, but he stood still.

"Just relax. You might feel a bit of a headache afterwards, I haven't done this in a while." He warned, before placing his hand on his head.

Green electricity passed down his arm and into his head, before he jumped. "Ah!" He hissed, backing up slightly, rubbing his head.

"Giving you the full thing off the bat would lead to you breaking some bones. I've only given 5% of the power that you could later possess fully, but in order to get it, you must train your body. In everything from endurance, to strength." He readjusted the cuffs on his suit, Izuku was staring at himself in childlike wonder, as if his dreams had come true.

"I will be back for you in a few months. You won't need to find me. I will find you." He stated simply, before turning, walking away.

"W-wait.. is that it? You're just gonna leave?" Izuku asked, obviously confused.

"It is up to you to prepare yourself. If you can't even manage that, then you don't deserve the power I can give you, the power to save millions." He began walking away.

Izuku stared after him for a moment. "W-wait, what's your name?" He finally asked.

The man stopped walking, just standing still for a moment, as if he was contemplating answering the boy's question, Izuku noted, that the machinery on his face also covered the back of his head.

"All for one." The man, all for one, finally answered, before walking off at a brisk pace.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya had trained furiously the following months, it had taken him a while, a good two months before the quirk he was granted finally made itself known, after Izuku had started getting some muscle from his relentless training.

When it manifested, he did a lot of accidental damage, which he still felt guilty about to this day.

He was currently on his way home from school, his high school application sheet in his hands, reading it over to make sure he included everything.

It was under the same bridge where he first met All for one, where they would meet for a second time.

"Midoriya." The unmistakable voice called his name, grabbing his attention from the piece of paper in his hands.

_Wait.. how does he know my name? I don't remember telling him that._

"I see you've been training. That's good." He approached him before walking behind him, and after seeing the paper, he snatched it from him.

"You want to go to U.A?" He turned to look at Izuku.

"Right! With the quirk you gave me, I'm sure I can make the cut!" Izuku smiled, the mere idea that being accepted into U.A was now a possibility for him filling him with happiness.

"Don't apply for U.A" All For One ordered.

"What? Why not? I've got a real chance here, I've even been practicing lifting cars-"

"I know you have a real chance, but I said the day I gave you this power, you will save people _**my**_ way. You don't need to have a social status of a hero, to be a hero, you don't even need a license. You just need a good moral compass, and self-sacrificing qualities." All for one interrupted him.

"But All Might went t-" Izuku began, just to be cut off.

"_**You **_are not _**All Might, **_you can be so much more. Now, I will not repeat myself, choose a normal high school, study hard if you wish, but focus on your training, and I promise you, you can become a greater hero than any of those U.A students." All for one claimed. "Have some faith in yourself, boy, you don't need a school to teach you something so simple."

Izuku was silent for a minute or two before he next spoke. "Alright." He began reluctantly "I believe you."

"And so you should. After all, I am the only one who believes in you." All for one said coldly, and that struck Izuku like a knife purely because of the truth behind it, it struck so hard that he wouldn't even question how he knew this detail in his life for many years to come.

He's right, of course he's right.

All for one readjusted his suit jacket. "As you're used to 5%, you should be able to control it effectively now." He began. "Imagine an open valve that's on full blast, what you want to do, is close that valve so only droplets make their way through."

"… Uh, what?" Izuku was dumbfounded.

All for one just patted his shoulder, the same green electricity travelled down his arm and onto his shoulder, but this green lightning was different from last time. It was more sporadic, and in higher volume.

When it reached his shoulder, the pain was so significant that it got a yelp out of him. All for one looked at him for a moment, before turning and starting to walk away. "Meet me here 6 months from now." He ordered.

* * *

That had become a pattern in his life, every 6 months, he would go, to receive his 'quirk booster'. It was in his fifth meeting with him, where something different happened.

"There are people I'd like you to meet, Midoriya." He stated, as if it were not up for discussion, and in truth, it wasn't.

"Oh, who?" He was mildly interested. He had changed rapidly over the years since meeting all for one, while he was braver, he was also less enthusiastic about most things.

"Your future colleges. Although they have different ideas and goals, you will work together to make something amazing, a league that the public will recognise as the symbol of change." All for one spoke with certainty as he held his hand out to him. He took it.

"They might fear it at first, everyone always fears change, but in the long run, they will realise the good we did for them. They will see that we were the ones to bless them with the future they didn't know they needed." All for one claimed.

Izuku stared at him with awe. He will be responsible for everyone's future. How vowed silently at that moment, that he would not screw this up, with all those lives on the line. He would not fail them.

A black void warped into existence in front of them, Deku jumped slightly before staring into it. "Hey are you the one who…" He trailed off, All for one shook his head.

"After you." All for one checked the time on his watch.

Izuku reached out his hand into, feeling his hand face through un harmed. This gave him the confidence to walk through. He found himself in a bar with the members of a league that will be formed in the future.

The league of villains.

* * *

A/N Hello! It's been almost 2 years since I've written anything on this site, and over these years, I have fallen madly in love with my hero academia. This chapter is a lot shorter than the chapters to come don't worry. A weird thing I've noticed is the lack of my hero academia fanfictions, and I've had this idea in my head for a while now. Any feedback or constructive criticism is appreciated, and I shall see you in the next chapter! Let me know what ya think!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**__: Hello! It's been a while, sorry for the wait throughout these past months I've been working on my writing style tremendously, I'll continue from the first chapter,_

_I've now got a clearer Idea of what I want to do with this story and how to format it, so please enjoy!_

_text_

_Thought_

**YELLING/ALL MIGHT BUFF VOICE**

* * *

_**Wrong Side**_

* * *

Ochako groaned tiredly before hitting her fist on the alarm clock on her bedside table. She fought the urge to simply float the cursed thing out the window so she wouldn't be disturbed by it ever again. Despite this, she sat up with a stretch, looking around her new room. It was still rather plain for her taste, but she hadn't really had the chance to do any decorating.

She considered going back to bed for just a few more minutes but reminded herself that she no longer had mum or dad to call her down for breakfast, they were 150 miles away.

She swung her legs over the bedside before taking a shower to wash away the small feeling of homesickness that was building in her stomach, before opening her wardrobe. She smiled proudly at the U.A uniform she'd earned. The entrance exam was rather hellish once they brought out the zero pointer. She had primarily gotten in due to her rescue scores, as she saved a lot of people from being crushed by rubble, she also managed to destroy its censors, effectively making it blind and less of an issue.

Her quirk, Gravity shift. While she was able to make objects simply float, she could also change its centre of gravity, she could also increase gravity, but that makes her nauseous very quickly.

Ochako shook her head. She'd really gotten off track.

She got dressed into some jogging bottoms with a jacket before making herself a cup of green tea, enjoying it with a bit of mochi. Enjoying her breakfast before she had to start her morning training routine. Ochako jogged down the street briskly, she didn't need to manoeuvre past too many pedestrians due to it being 6 in the morning, on her way to Dagobah beach.

Dagobah beach, in one world, it's a beautiful beach, and a great place to watch the sun rise and set. This was not that world.

Junk had been washing up on the shore for years, and people used it as an excuse to secretly dump their waste. However, in Ochako's case, it was ideal for training, lots of heavy fridges to lift, and while she's at it, she'd also be clearing up the beach.

_Community service is the original hero work after all! _She thought with an amused smile, remembering all those adverts which tried to encourage people to clean up rubbish and litter.

She finally made it to the beach before slowing to a walk, catching her breath.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya came to the beach when his home life got too rowdy, it was nice and quiet as no one ever went to it due to it being a rather disappointing sight to see. He was sat on top of one of the piles of junk that had built up, reading and editing notes in his notebooks.

Izuku barely touched his notebooks nowadays, he hadn't lost passion in them, yet his schedule was rather busy. His boss was very unrelenting, and his co-worker would most likely crumble them if he knew they existed. Izuku had made ties with the wrong people indeed. However he couldn't deny that these people had helped him greatly. They had fixed him, giving him what he lacked in exchange for a few... errands.

He shook his head to rid his thoughts. He never liked thinking about his situation, it made him feel more stuck.

He took a deep calming sigh, before movement caught his eye. Movement of a fridge.

While the bottom of the fridge was hidden by another mound of trash, he could still see that there was a fridge that was floating and being pushed towards the exit of the beach.

It was either floating, or it was a damn tall fridge with wheels.

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity before jumping to the trash pile in front of him, a jump no quirkless person could make. He peeked over, seeing a girl pushing the floating fridge. A smile grew on his face as he brought his notebook up and began writing.

As always, Izuku got lost when he started jotting down the details of her quirk that he had picked up from just briefly observing her. He had his head buried so deep in his notebook that he failed to notice that she was now stood in front of him at the bottom of the pile he sat on.

"Uh.. Excuse me."

Izuku jolted from surprise and accidentally knocked his notebook off. He watched land in front of the girl's feet. She picked it up.

"H-hey! Please don't-" He began but was silenced once he saw his notebook floating up to him. "Oh. Thank you."

"I'd rather you asked to analyse me first." She blushed slightly as she had read the title of his notebook.

Izuku also became a little red "Oh god, I'm sorry! I just can't help it when I see a cool quirk" He began to defend himself, realising how stalkish he must've come across as. He jumped down before bowing.

"Eh? You think my quirk's cool?" She seemed a little surprised, the only praise she'd ever gotten quirk wise had been from her parents, after all.

He nodded enthusiastically. "I do, that fridge must weigh 300 pounds or so and you can just make it float like a feather!" His inner quirk geek showing himself for the first time in a while. "It's the kind of quirk that could land you a spot in U.A!"

"Aha, barely…" She rubbed her hair bashfully before looking away, obviously not used to the praise. Her quirk wasn't anything flashy, sure she's heard people call it convenient, but only her parents used to call it a 'heroic' ability.

"Wait, you're in U.A?" He tilted his head slightly, surprised he'd been so accurate.

"Oh, yea. My first day is next Monday." She stated.

Izuku seemed to pause for a moment before he slid down his trash pile in front of her, before stuffing his notebook into his pocket, offering a kind smile to her.

"You must've worked hard to get in, I imagine." He assumed; he'd read recently online that the recent entrance exam was rather hectic.

She nodded, folding her arms in thought. "Well I knew what I wanted to do by middle school, so I've just been training for a few years before, nothing hectic like you hear most heroes doing though." She laughed slightly, knowing some hardcore candidates who spent every waking moment doing exercise. "Just a morning jog everyday with some quirk practice."

He nodded, looking around at the beach "That's pretty smart, you get to practice lifting things with your quirk, while also helping to clear the beach at the same time." He mused

"Yep! How come are you at the beach then? Isn't exactly the greatest view." She turned to look at the sea which was littered in trash with a small pout.

_Cute.. _Izuku shook his head, remembering that he had just been asked a question.

"Ah well I-I uh.. come here when I need some alone time." He scratched his head. "I live with a lot of people, and they don't actually give me a lot of space when I'm ho-" He paused for a minute, as if reviewing what he was saying. "When I'm home."

Ochako tilted her head slightly. "A lot of siblings?" He shook his head.

"It uh.. It doesn't matter." He closed the matter off with that.

His eyes then suddenly "Oh! Y-you probably want to get back to training!" He bowed. "S-sorry for keeping you!"

Ochako's eyes widened before she waved her arms frantically. "Ah! Nono, don't worry it's not that big of a deal" She insisted, surprised by his sudden apology.

"Oh…" He said rather dumbly, he blinked blushing slightly at his recent outburst. He really wasn't good at this, the only girl he had any interaction at all at the current time was Toga, and most of them were very involuntary.

He cleared his throat rather awkwardly. "W-well.. even so I should probably start making my way back. My boss doesn't like it when I'm out for too long" He started.

"Ah!" She giggled slightly "One of the benefits of living in my own apartment" She assumed that Izuku was referring to his father when he said boss.

"Huh, really?" He seemed surprised for some reason.

"Oh yea, my hometown is on the other end of the country. Pretty scary moving to a new place." She admitted a little bashfully, scratching her head, but she still had a beaming smile that felt contagious.

"I can imagine! So you're new around here?" He seemed a little more comfortable before his eyes widened. "You're cleaning up this beach even though you just got here?"

She shrugged. "I just hate joggin' by it."

"Huh.." He mused before checking his watch. _Oh shit._

"Sorry, I've really gotta go now, But good luck in U.A! I'll be cheering you on at the U.A festival!" He smiled before he started to jog off in a hurry.

* * *

Ochako sighed as she walked back into her apartment a few groceries before putting them away and by few I mean few.

Ochako didn't like to throw money around, intending to give every penny she kept back to her parents, who were kindly paying for her apartment.

She sat down after making herself some green tea. She'd been rather nervous of meeting new people in the city, but she'd say that went well. He seemed nice, even though they hadn't exchanged names or numbers, and technically she hadn't made a new friend, she still felt pretty good about it. It gave her a little bit of confidence, knowing that the city isn't just full of scary people.

* * *

Izuku slowly peeked through the crack in the door, after noting that no one was in the bar, he breathed a sigh of relief before he quietly entered, careful to shut the door as quietly as he could. He began creeping over to his room.

"Midoriya" A cold, scratchy voice came from behind, turns out he was sitting at the booth.

Izuku froze, his face grimacing prematurely. He turned around reluctantly. Tomura stood, in his black clothes with flippers on. Izuku gulped. Tomura's face always made Izuku uneasy, reminding him of a zombie. Tomura had his hands in his pockets before looking down at the boy.

"You forgot about our meeting." Tomura stated plainly, watching in amusement as he saw the boy's face pale, though it didn't show.

"That was today?! O-oh my god. No, I didn't m-" He began speaking hastily but was interrupted.

"Yes yes, I'll excuse it this once, as long as you promise me this won't happen again. Remember, the boss gave me the liberty of using any means necessary to keep you in check." He reminded the greenette. "You don't want anyone to get hurt, do you? Of course you don't." He patted his shoulder, but it did little to comfort the boy, it only made him stiffen.

"We're gonna make our mark soon, Midoriya, if you're not ready in time I'll have to tell the b-"

"I'm ready." Izuku said with no hesitation, his face deadpanned.

Tomura raised an eyebrow with suspicion.

"Are you though? How do I know you're not just gonna bow and apologise the second the situation gets serious, the second it gets real?" He stared Izuku in his eyes.

"How do I know you're ready to become the 'villain'?" He pursued.

"I…" He paused, thinking for a moment. "Heroes are blind, unable to accept change." He repeated his master's words that were engraved in his head.

"In order to save everyone, we need to open their eyes. We need to make them see that this society will only lead us to a dead end." Izuku's brow furrowed and his eyes showed determination.

"And how will we do that?"

"We become the villains, so that we will be the heroes of tomorrow, though of course, pro heroes will be a thing of the past." Izuku finished, blinking briefly.

Tomura had the job of making sure that their newest member, Izuku Midoriya stuck to the cause. All For One had informed him after their first meeting that Izuku had used to dream about being a hero, and had emphasised the importance of ridding that dream from him completely.

It was still there, even in Izuku's explanation. 'Heroes of tomorrow'. Tomura was frustrated beyond belief at the boy. Even so, his master had instructed him that this was not something he should rush. Changing someone's ambitions is hard enough, but Izuku was an entirely different case. His drive was something to be fearful of, and Tomura suspected that was a part of the reason why All For One seemed so invested in him.

Tomura glared at the boy briefly before disappearing into his own room, and Izuku let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in.

Izuku had met All For One two years ago to this day, and a year after moving in with the League of villains, he had not made any progress with any of them.

They all seemed to be on entirely different grounds, but when All For One tells you this is your new family, you better damn well believe him.

Izuku walked into his barren room, a bed, a shelf and a few drawers. No all might posters or figurines were allowed here, as you'd expect.

He laid on his back, staring at his ceiling with a sigh, something he found doing in this room often. After all it wasn't his room. His room was in an apartment on the other side of town and was being kept well preserved by his Mother.

His mother.

Izuku sighed heavily. She had been so sad when she heard that Izuku was going to move in with some new friends, though she tried to come off as happy for her son for finally getting some. Just before he left she gave him the tightest hug he'd felt in a while, mumbling about how grown up her boy was.

Needless to say it took quite a while for the Midoriya house to stop flooding with tears that day, and it took even longer for Izuku to finally walk out that door.

He smiled fondly at the memory, despite it being so bittersweet. He and his mother still talked over phone, but he hadn't seen her in person for a good 2 months. That was his own doing really. The more he got truly connected in villain work, the harder it was to face her.

While he technically wasn't a villain yet, he had broken the law quite a few times. Recently, he had to steal some police documents from a department.

A part of him knew that this wasn't right. That this twisted reality wasn't his own. Though he ignored that. All For One had given him something amazing, an ability that could change the world, and god, did this world need a change.

He heard his phone buzz before reached over to his bed side table, checking it.

_Mum:_ _Hey sweetie, I know you're probably busy with your friends and all. I was thinking that maybe I could meet them some time!_

He stared at it briefly before putting it back on his table side, giving her no reply.

* * *

**A few weeks later**

Ochako sat down at her desk in her uniform as the rest of their class waiting for Aizawa to roll into the class in one of his sleeping bags. Mina and Jirou were even playing their usual game of 'Guessing the colour' Mina placed her bets on pink, and Jirou placed her bets on his yellow one, the one they'd seen the most of so far, though they had seen a blue one a few times, a red one here and there and orange maybe once or twice.

He rolled in a grey sleeping bag, before unzipping it and stepping out. He grumbled quietly as he stood onto the stand.

"Good morning." He said, as enthusiastic as a dead rat. "Your afternoon lessons will be the same, but your morning lessons will be replaced with a practical at the USJ. You will learn the very fundamental aspect of being a hero. Saving others. After homeroom time is up, get your outfits on and head down to bus.

* * *

**A/N **

Whew! Finally wrote this up. Sorry for the huge wait and all, I tend to take my time between uploads, admittedly too long. Reviews are appreciated as always. I'm not sure how I did with this chapter in this morning, kinda iffy about it, so let me know what you thought.

I'm excited to write Izuku in the next chapter, I think you guys could probably imagine the gist of what's gonna happen next. Anyways, till next time.

Have a good one c:


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N I'm English, so sorry if it annoys you that I spell "mom" mum. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope it shows.**_

* * *

_**Wrong Side**_

* * *

In a dark room, a man hooked up to machinery sat in front of a dozen screens, all monitoring different areas and news stations, they were the only source of light.

The monitor directly in front of him had a list of names on it, specifically the U.A students, as well as the U.A rejects of the current year. He scanned the list, before seeing the name he expected on the reject list.

Izuku Midoriya – Reason: Didn't show for the practical entrance exam.

He tapped the table in some sort of rhythm. No matter what he did, the boy still wouldn't get rid of his obsession with heroism. He couldn't blame Tomura on his failure, as he had expected such.

What was he going to do then? Time was running out, soon they would need to breach U.A and make their first impression to the world. He won't stand for the world seeing the league as a gang of teenagers who still hadn't made their mind on who's side they're on.

He wasn't too worried about the others, but Midoriya was troubling him deeply.

However, All For One recognised from the start that Midoriya would be a tough nut to crack, to be born quirkless and still have such a drive for heroics shows great strength mentally, and he needed people like that in the league.

People mentally strong won't let anything distract them, get under their skin, or disturb them, if they convince themselves that what they're doing is right.

If Izuku saw this as the right path, then he was sure he would be unstoppable.

No. He knew he would be unstoppable.

The door opened, which made All For One groan in displeasure.

"Who is it, I'm working." A deep, almost mechanic, voice stated; Agitated to be pulled from his thoughts.

"My apologies, boss. However, I think you'd like to know that we've finalized the drug, I can bring it over another time if that'd be more conve-" A balding man with a moustache began but was interrupted.

"Nono, turn the light on and bring it here." All For One waved his hand in an encouraging manner.

The doctor walked up after his master seemed more approachable, All For One held his hand out expectantly before the Doctor placed a small container filled with pale blue pills with no labelling.

All For One inspected them closely, shaking it slightly. "Are you sure it's ready? If it doesn't work I'll be very… Disappointed." He warned, no, threatened.

The doctor cleared his throat nervously before straightening. "It's already been through 4 prototypes which I had scrapped because I didn't see them as.. Efficient, I can assure you, this matches your requests entirely." The doctor spoke confidently, proud of his product. "It will even get the subjects adrenaline pumping, to make its cover even more convincing."

"Hm, I'll wait till I see it in action before I give you a 'well done'" All For One then handed the capsule back to the doctor.

* * *

**Three days before the USJ Incident.**

Izuku was in his room, lifting a dumbbell in one hand as he watched TV on his small monitor which was mounted on the wall. He was dressed in a T-shirt which said 'T-shirt', black shorts, and his blue jacket.

He didn't look particularly villainous, though he wasn't scheduled to run any errands today. Izuku did have a costume for his work, however it was rather half-assed, a green jumpsuit with a balaclava. It did its job, keeping his identity concealed while he was gathering illegal supplies and equipment, but he often had it pointed out that he couldn't wear that when he'd be making his introduction to the world.

At first, he honestly didn't care for that, until he realised that Bakugo would be there.

Katsuki Bakugo, or as he knew him, Kacchan. The anchor that was chained to Deku for so long, dragging him down into deeper and deeper waters with everyday they had spent in middle school. Deku didn't necessarily hate him for it, as Kacchan was always only pointing out the obvious to Deku, be it in his own violent, explosive way.

Deku smiled at the thought as he put his dumbbell down on the floor.

'_Maybe this was Kacchans roundabout way of helping me. Maybe he was looking out for me. Maybe…'_

Deku clutched his head through his green locks as it hung low, the smile wobbling off his face.

'_He was right.. I should've given up, If I said no to Master that day, I'd still be at home with mum, I'd still be a normal teenager, I'd still be..'_

He sat up, the wobbling in his lips stopped, although tears had threatened to spill he blinked them away before they could escape.

'_Quirkless`_

He shouldn't complain, after all, he'd been given an opportunity that he was sure the other 20% of the population would've died for. He stood up, opening the drawer which he hid his notebooks before pulling one out, flicking through to a blank page hovering a pencil over it. He seemed torn. After all, he had saved this book for heroes only, not villains.

A sudden knock on his door made him fling his notebook with a yelp, before he caught it and put it back in the drawer before slamming it closed a little too hard, ending up spraying the other volumes around the room.

Dabi opened the door with a raised eyebrow to a sweating Midoriya who's room was surrounded with notebooks.

Deku breathed a heavy sigh of relief when he saw Dabi. He was glad it wasn't Tomura as he would've crumbled every single one.

Dabi gestured behind him with his thumb "Not gonna ask, not interested in what magazines teenagers read these days but we've got something set up for you. C'mon." He left the door open as he walked down the corridor, Izuku gulped before following. His meetings with the others were never particularly pleasant, mostly just a scold from Tomura if he hadn't completed a task to a certain standard, or Toga trying to coax him into her room. He didn't talk much with the others, mostly only exchanging greetings.

Izuku hadn't really taken the time to meddle while he'd been there, as his new friends terrified him.

He walked into the main bar room, surprised to see Twice, Toga and Shigaraki, all sat waiting for him.

"Uh.. is everything okay?" Izuku asked warily, obviously suspicious from this gathering. It never was this combination. Usually only Shigaraki and Kurogiri, sometimes Dabi was sent to fetch him.

'_Oh god.. I'm getting kicked out.. aren't I?'_ Izuku visibly started sweating.

"Well. Toga pointed out that we should be dressed for the occasion once we go.. public." Shigaraki began. "I don't particularly care for it, but Boss would. So, I agreed to let Toga and Twice give you a makeover.

Izuku's mind went blank. "M-makeover?" He stammered, still digesting.

"Did I stutter?" Shigaraki questioned, eyeing Izuku dangerously.

Izuku shook his head before bowing, and Shigaraki went back to looking particularly bored.

Twice then stood up before slinging his arm around Izuku. "Don't worry Midoriya! Toga n' I are professionals! We even suggested Shigaraki's new trench coat over his old sweater, good call right?" Twice nudged him after asking.

"W-well it does make him look more menacing, but anyone with severed hands all over them looks pretty menacing." Izuku mumbled the last part under his breath. Twice then lead him over before sitting him down on one of the bar stools.

"Aha, let me help you get this off.."

He suddenly felt hands sneak under his shirt, feeling his abdomen, Toga was sitting behind him, which left him blushing and squirming, yet making no move to stop.

"We've got something for you to put on y'see, might as well help you take off your clothes." She giggled before her hands left his shirt, before pulling his jacket off and lifting his shirt over his head before he could say anything.

Izuku got redder in the face, and she moved her head over his shoulder to lick his cheek.

"Mmm" She giggled again. "I can taste the blood in your cheeks, are you embarrassed? That's so _cuuute_!" Toga cooed. Dabi started laughing his ass off as he watched, sitting back in a booth.

Izuku gulped, his body as stiff as a board. His mind was in complete disarray. Firstly, he hadn't been touched so intimately by anyone before, and secondly, Toga scared him. Terrified him with every comment she made about 'how his blood would taste' or, 'I bet you'd look so hot beaten up'.

It had started ever since he was introduced to the league, after their first meeting, he knew he should never go to her if he ever needed help bandaging himself up.

Twice finally returned, Izuku hadn't noticed that he'd left while he was panicking internally. "Toga! Don't be so forward! You'll scare him away!" He fretted before hurrying over, distancing Toga from Izuku. "You have to ask them out to dinner before taking their clothes off! I keep telling you!" Twice's head then turned in the opposite direction before yelling "Then again, being forward is good and a lot of people like being manhandled!"

"You also tell me that.." She pointed out with a small pout. Twice sighed before turning to Izuku.

"I put the outfit that me and Toga picked out for you in your room, Let us have a look when you're ready!"

"No fair! I wanted to see him get changed!" Toga whined, and Twice went on about consent.

Izuku gathered his clothes which were taken off him, before making his way to his room, still recovering. He sat down on his bed with a sigh, dropping his jacket and his shirt, before picking up the pile of clothes which were placed at the end of his bed. There was a note on it which said.  
_TnT_

Twice 'n' Toga.

It took Izuku a moment, before he broke a smile and started laughing, having calmed down enough to see the humour in the situation he was just in.

He walked out of his room a few minutes later, in a green dress shirt which was rolled up to his elbows, a black waistcoat, and a red scrunched up tie, black smart shoes on.

Twice and Toga were too preoccupied with an argument to notice, yet Dabi stood from his seat, inspected Izuku from head to toe.

Izuku gulped, feeling awkward from the eyes on him. Not only that, but he always found Dabi's face hard to read, he couldn't tell whether he was amused, not bothered, or secretly planning to murder him. Maybe it was due to his scars.

After a moment, Dabi cracked a smirk before undoing Deku's botched tie. "Jeesh, what's with this? Dad never teach you to tie?" He chuckled, before tying it properly for him. Before Deku could answer, Dabi spoke again. "You can adjust it by moving it here like this." He showed him how to adjust the tightness. "So you can take it off without untying it, so I won't need to do this for you every time, in fact, this is a one time thing so if you untie it, you're on your own."

"Oh.. Um, thanks Dabi." He blinked a little bit in surprise. Surprisingly, Izuku was getting along with quite a few members today.

Dabi gave a simple nod before going into his own room. Izuku started making is way to Twice and Toga, before Shigaraki grabbed his arm with 4 fingers, yet let go as soon as Izuku stopped, before handing him a green mask, which would cover the top of his face, with two pieces sticking out, and blacked fading around the eyes for a more menacing look.  
On top of it was a steel face protection mask to cover his lower face.

"Boss gave me that a few weeks ago. He wants you to wear it." He stated simply, before moving back to sit down.

Izuku looked at them briefly, before setting them down on the counter, and carrying on towards Twice and Toga, smiling slightly.

"You guys got anything else for me to try on?" He asked, making the two turn to him.

"Oooh! He looks classy.. Can't wait to see him all roughed up in that.." She mused aloud.

Twice sighed before shaking his head exasperatedly. "There is one more thing Midoriya, your hair is rather unique, and it would be dangerous if people were to see it while you are in your outfit, as they'd probably notice you in your civilian clothes." Twice then put both his hands on Izuku's shoulders "Let me dye your hair black."

"D-dye my hair? W-well I guess I can see how it's practical but-" Izuku's words tumbled out his mouth before Twice interrupted him.

"You like it green! I don't blame you; you look good in green! The wonders of technology are amazing Midoriya!" Twice went over to the counter where he had left a plastic bag, before pulling out 'black temporary hair dye' pointing insistently at the bold temporary and the 'Fades in 12 hours, perfect for cosplay!'

"Alright." He took the hair dye. "When do I have to apply it?"

"The night before you go on whatever job your given, should dry within an hour or so."

Izuku nodded. "Alright, could I um.. ask for help when I do though, I've never dyed my hair before." Izuku admitted.

"Sure, just give me a shout." Twice stuck his thumb up at him, Izuku bowed.

"I'll need a comb though, broke my other one, could you go fetch one from the shops if I give you the money?" Twice pulled out his wallet before handing Izuku the Yen equivalent of 5 dollars.

"Oh, sure." Izuku nodded before going back into his room, loosening his tie enough to take it off without untying it, just as Dabi had suggested, before getting dressed into different casual clothes.

* * *

Izuku jogged through the bustling streets, being rather unfamiliar with this part of town, only knowing that there was a convenient store a few blocks down from the hideout. Despite being officially part of the league of villains, Izuku still took every chance he was offered to get some exercise. His "conversion" therapy was ending, according to his master, and he wanted to be prepared for when he would be granted the final boost.

All For One obviously hadn't given him the quirk All For One, instead, it was simply a quirk that turned his stamina into raw power, which could give his punches the force of a truck. However, whenever transitioning a quirk, All For One must do so gradually, or they risked the quirk being rejected by Izuku's body, if it wasn't built for it.

Izuku was trusted with valuable information simply because All For One had decided to grant him with one of the quirks from his vast armoury. He knew about One For All and All Might's condition, all because All For One deemed that information to be necessary to the young boy.

Izuku couldn't figure out why.

Why give him, a member of the league for just barely 7 months, information that even Shigaraki lacked. All For One wasn't stupid, and he certainly wasn't trusting. Izuku hadn't seen him in person since his introduction to the league.

He made it to the store, walking through the isles aimlessly as he tried to piece together what All For One had in store for him.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the girl crouched down in front of him, scanning the bottom shelf for Mochi until he had tripped over her.

"Ouch! Hey, couldn't you be more careful?! Jeesh!"

He let out an undignified yelp before rolling onto his back, sitting up at breakneck speed.

"O-oh god, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, here I'll pay for tha-" The words flew out of Izuku's mouth.

He saw the girl tentatively rubbing her head with closed eyes and an agitated pout, a faint permanent blush, with two longer strands which framed her face perfectly.

'_T-the girl from the beach!'_

"O-oh! H-hello again." He offered a shy smile, Ochako opened her eyes and finally saw her 'attacker'. Izuku then slapped his forehead. "I'll get an icepack, sorry sorry."

Izuku went into the freezer isle before pulling out a bag of frozen peas, hurrying back, crouching in front of her, before handing it to her. She placed it on her temple.

"U-um.. sorry." Izuku bowed.

Ochako let out a small sigh, calming herself down. "At least you didn't knock me out… just look next time." Despite being obviously agitated, she offered a forgiving smile.

"No no, this isn't okay." Izuku said sternly, before pulling out his wallet. "I will right this wrong!" Izuku said with unwarranted intensity, his mind set.

Ochako started laughing, dropping her frozen peas to hold her cheeks. Izuku blinked, confused on how he got this reaction.

"It's fine! It's fine, honestly, there's no need to give me any money." Ochako giggled out. "Though, I appreciate the gesture."

Ochako then winced before holding the peas to her temple again. Izuku frowned at this.  
"Are you sure? I'd be happy to.." He trailed off, and Ochako shook her head, grabbing a pack of Mochi before standing.

Izuku stood with her, wallet still in hand. He looked at her for a moment, and with a smile said. "Well I'm paying for the peas anyway." He declared, leaving no room for discussion.

Ochako sighed, shaking her head in mild amusement. "I guess that's fair." She gave in. Izuku's smile grew triumphantly.

The smile then softened. "You sure you'll be alright? I'd gladly walk you home if you feel dizzy?" Izuku offered.

"Hmm, should I give a stranger my address?" She thought aloud, deliberately.

Izuku then blinked. "O-oh! Well, I could just walk you down to your block and then leave you for the rest of the way…" He reasoned.

"Hmm.. how do I know you won't stalk me back?" Ochako was holding in her mischievous giggle.

"W-w-well.. I-I.. um.. You don't." He answered honestly but realised how it sounded. "B-but I wouldn't do that!" He hurried to defend himself.

Ochako giggled slightly before offering a smile. "I know, I'm just messin' with ya." Her accent found its way through before her eyes widened, sighing heavily.

'_Third time this week it's come through, I must be really homesick.' _Ochako pouted ever so slightly, which didn't go unnoticed.

Izuku paid for the frozen peas before handing them back to her, waiting for her at the exit of the store, which she got to just a minute later. "Why do you hide your accent?" Izuku asked once he was sure they were out of earshot from the other customers.

He opened the door and held it open for her, and they started walking down the street. "Well.." Ochako stopped to think for a moment. "I don't really like to stick out, and my dad mentioned that city folk can be meanies. Last time he was here he got nicknamed 'farmer boy' by his peers." Ochako explained.

Izuku pouted. "Yea, people don't tend to like those who are different." He mused. "It's a shame too, your accent's really cute!" The sound of glass breaking would've gone well with how his eyes widened in realisation before his face flooded with cover. He slapped a hand over his mouth, looking in the other direction to Ochako.

Ochako was also looking away, her cheeks growing redder. "W-well thanks.."

Izuku cursed at himself in his head for making things awkward, something he had a habit of doing still, apparently.

"Um.. sorry."

Ochako then looked at him incredulously, any trace of embarrassment out the window. "Don't apologise for a compliment! I'm sorry I got flustered." She sighed, shaking her head. "You apologise for a lot of things, don't you?"

"W-well, I think most of them have been warranted right now, I kicked you in the head." He mumbled.

Ochako looked at him for a moment. "You don't need to apologise for everything, okay?" She beamed a smile that could melt ice. "You've done nothing wrong."

Izuku stared for a moment, before blinking. "Except.. y'know.. kick you in the head." He brought up again.

"I've already said it's fine! I even let you pay for the peas!" She reminded him.

"I-I just bought you peas though! That's not enough to make up for it!"

"You're also walking me home!"

"It still doesn't feel right!"

Ochako rolled her eyes, amused by greenie's antics. Yes, to substitute for the fact that she didn't know his name, she called him greenie in her head.

"Alright, do you really want to make it up to me?" She stopped, Izuku stopping with her. Izuku then nodded.

"What's your name?" Ochako asked. A question that he hadn't been asked in a while.

"Oh, Deku" It came out naturally.

"Well, Deku," Ochako took the peas off her temple before holding it with her other arm, offering her hand out for him to shake. "Ochako Uraraka!" Izuku took her hand, shaking it.

"Now, could I have your number so I can call upon whatever favour you want me to take? I've got a training session tonight, and I can't think of any punishment for you which would be enough to make you deem things, 'right' between us." Ochako voiced, intending to make it sound ridiculous, so Izuku could see how ridiculous he was being.

It had the opposite effect.

"Oh! Of course!" He pulled out a sheet of paper before writing his phone number on it, handing it to her. "I'll be round any time I'm free after you text me! I'm good at cleaning if you want me to do some housework!"

Ochako full on laughed, almost brought to tears. Izuku was stood staring at her, while he liked the sound of her laughing, and recognised it as a good thing, he was still very confused.

"I was kidding, okay? Though if it's necessary, I'll try and find something for you to do." She giggled.

Izuku bowed. "I won't let you down!" He stood back up.

Ochako sighed, shaking her head. "You can go home now, thanks though, Deku, have a nice day." She waved at him, leaving him standing on the street staring for a moment, before he finally remembered that he went to the store to buy a comb.

* * *

"Ah, Midoriya." A mechanical voice spoke as soon as Izuku stepped into his room. It confused him more than anything, All For One never left any tracks, he was careful and strategic, any meeting you had with him was to be treated with the utmost importance, but why was it just in his room and not the bar?

Izuku did a small bow, before standing upright, he treated this man with the highest regard. "Sir?"

He pulled out a capsule of pills before placing them into Izuku's hands.

"I had the doctor fix up a quirk accelerator for you, for when you infiltrate U.A" He readjusted his cuffs. "He made it specifically for the quirk I granted you."

Izuku smiled at the mention of his quirk, being reminded that he was now so much more than quirkless. "T-thank you sir…" He looked at the small capsule in his hand, with pale blue tablets inside. He then bowed again, trying to show his appreciation for All For One making a trip just to give him something.

"Now, this may seem like a peculiar question, Midoriya, but I've been told that certain emotions can affect the efficiency of this drug." All For One began smoothly, standing from the bed he'd been sitting on before looking down at Izuku with the eyes he didn't have. "Are you in love?"

Izuku blinked, taken aback from the question. His mind drifted briefly to the girl he'd met at the beach, the one who'd gotten his number. He could say honestly that he wasn't in love. A good thing too, as All For One had a quirk to decipher through lies.

"No, sir, I'm not." Izuku answered with confidence.

That didn't necessarily mean he wasn't falling into it. Of course, you can never tell when it first hits you.

All For One patted his shoulder. "I understand you're a teenager, you have yet to experience new things such as love and relationships, but it would be wiser to leave to after we've completed our task, don't you think?"

Izuku nodded with earnest. "O-of course, sir."

"Splendid, you're a good young man, Midoriya. I admire your drive, and you still manage to keep your manners." All For One stated. "You should start taking those pills tonight, 2 a day only, overdosing would lead to serious.. problems." Izuku nodded in understanding.

"Don't lend them to other people either, as I said, they are tuned specifically to you and your quirk, might be smart to keep them in your room just to make sure." All For One went for the door, opening it before looking back at Izuku.

"I look forward to seeing them in use." With that, he left. Leaving Izuku staring at the pills in his hand with slight confusion.

Izuku had learnt not to overdo it with questions when it came to his master. When he wanted you to do something, you did it.

He unscrewed the lid before tipping two out into his open palm, inspecting them for another minute. He sighed before placing them into his mouth, drinking a glass of water and swallowing.

* * *

**One day before the USJ incident.**

"Go round and block off the other exit, I'll cover this one!" Dabi yelled at his college, igniting a blue flame in both palms before covering his exit in fire.

Izuku, dressed in his new outfit, ran through to the other side of the alleyway, skidding to a halt, and looking back at the caged rat they'd just trapped.

The guy tried to run past, but Izuku grabbed him by his waist and pivoted in a way which allowed him to redirect him back into the alleyway. He was out of breath, now clutching the suitcase tightly. Izuku started taking steps towards him.

"It's actually very easy to avoid all of this, give us the suitcase, tell us your buyers, and we'll leave you alone." Deku said from behind his masks, staring them in the eye. These words seemed to bring up some newly found vigour into the criminal, he stood, still clutching the briefcase tightly.

"I'm not giving you a single inch of info, ya yakuza bastards! I bet that bastard Chisaki sent you, din't he? Tell your boss we ain't taking your offers!" He growled out.

Izuku walked forward up to his face, the guy was taller, and seemed undeterred.

That was until his throat was grabbed tightly, and he was lifted into the air and pressed against the wall of a building.

"Me and my friend are very busy people, we don't have time to waste away our precious daylight hours, so how about you do us a favour and just give us a name before we go fishing in your guts for it." Deku growled out, the man's choking response seemed to anger him even more, before he dropped him.

The dealer clutched his throat, coughing violently, and breathing heavily. "I-I don't know his full name! He just goes by the name Katsu! We meet every Tuesday at 4PM, in the woodlands beyond the park down in Shinjuku park!" He coughed up.

Deku laughed for a moment before calming down "Phew! Thank goodness, thought I'd have to torture you for the information, never done it before so I would've probably accidentally killed you! Say, what'd you say your name was again?" Izuku placed his hand on his hips, listening intently to the man he'd just terrified.

His entire demeanour had changed cold and cruel to happy and energetic.

"M-my name..?" The guy's lip wobbled.

"Yep! Come on, just let me know." Izuku playfully chuckled. "Maybe we could be buddies!"

"A-Abarai Katsuki.." He said slowly, while he was suspicious of Izuku, he didn't want to be choked again.

"Abarai Katsuki, hmmph, not really that impressive." Izuku mused. Izuku then glanced to his partner, Dabi, who was stood expectantly at the exit, waiting for him.

"Well Abarai, sorry, I kinda fibbed a little bit." Izuku admitted. "We don't want you to tell your dealer, so I'm afraid we'll have to silence you." Izuku pulled a pistol which was tucked into his trousers by the waist out.

"No hard feelings!"

* * *

**The day of the USJ incident.**

Katsuki Bakugo sat on the bus with a bored expression as the class of 1-A drove to the USJ. Kirishima was to his right in the back, and although he was speaking, he couldn't make out anything he was saying.

Ochako sat next to Tsuyu, where they were having a conversation on their favourite heroes, both having similar tastes as they both had the desire to become rescue heroes.

The students filed out of the bus on arrival. "Alright, now shut up, you had your fun on the bus, but once we enter these doors, I want you all ears." Aizawa spoke with his usual bland voice, receiving an enthusiastic "Yes, sir!" From most students.

'_Rescue training, fuck sake, we're wasting away doing this shit when I could be knocking that smug ass ego offa that damn halfandhalf. God I hate that guy..' _Bakugo internally ranted as they went up the steps.

They got up and entered, the students taken in the different scenarios with awe, Ochako gasped when she noticed one of the heroes she herself looked up to.

Tsuyu looked over at her friend. "You know her? Kero." Tsuyu tilted her head.

Ochako smiled. "That's the pro hero thirteen! She's one of the best rescue heroes out there." Ochako explained.

Thirteen nodded, Aizawa walked up to stand by her.

"Where's All Might? I thought he was supposed to be here." Aizawa questioned.

Thirteen shook her head. "He's been over working himself, Nezu agreed he should have the first period off." She said quietly to her college, so the students didn't hear.

"Hmm.." Was the only sound of acknowledgement Aizawa seemed to know. He turned to face his students, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Halfway through their explanation of USJ, everything went so wrong, so fast.

"Everyone! Stay behind thirteen!" Aizawa called upon noticing something.

A void opened down in the centre, before more started appearing, the place filling with unknown people with obvious ill intent. From the void in the centre, came Shigaraki, the Nomu, and Deku, who wore a massive grin under his metal face guard.

'_Kacchan.. can't wait to show you what I __**can**__ do.'_

* * *

**A/N Hello! Sorry if the end bit seemed a bit rushed, if I'm honest I was eager to get this chapter out! The next chapter is where the fun really begins! Never the less, I enjoyed writing up this chapter, I have many plans for this and I hope I follow through with them. Your reviews are appreciated, I make it appoint to read every single one. Starting next chapter, I'll be answering some in the A/N at the top of the chapter, so look forward to that! Thanks for the support, glad people are enjoying this c: **

**Yes Bakugo will be a major aspect in this story, however don't worry, he will by no means overshadow Ochako! I can assure you I've got plenty planned for her as well c: **

**Also, I'd love to hear your thoughts on the pills, as their purpose won't be revealed for many chapters to come.**

**Till next time!**


End file.
